Observée
by ThunderBell9
Summary: Parce que Cho a toujours adoré regarder Hermione penchée sur ses parchemins dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'elle aussi était observée.


**Titre** : Observée

**Paring** : HGXCC

**Résumé** : Parce que Cho a toujours adoré regarder Hermione penchée sur ses parchemins dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'elle aussi était observée.

**Note** : Vraiment DeviantArt est une mine d'inspiration et avant même de vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et j'étais en train d'écrire ce mini OS. J'avais envie que soit un peu guimauve et mignon (mais pas trop parce que je suis comme ça^^). En espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

Seul un petit morceau du visage et les longs cheveux de Cho dépassaient du coin de la rangée d'étagères. Son corps fin et féminin était collé contre le rayonnage. Tellement que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle souhaitait se fondre dedans. C'était ça ou presque. Son visage avait prit une légère teinte rosé à l'idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un mouvement à une table non loin d'elle, la fit sursauter et se rencogner encore plus afin de ne pas être vue. Bon sang, elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Malheureusement pour elle son passe temps préféré était d'observer Hermione Granger.

Cela avait commencé lors de sa cinquième année. Ou peut-être était-ce depuis le Tournois des Trois sorciers ? Cho ne le savait pas mais le fait était là : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de braquer son regard sur Hermione lorsque celle-ci entrait dans la même salle qu'elle. L'A.D avait été une aubaine. Elle pouvait voir Hermione encore plus souvent. C'était stressant et plaisant, tout simplement grisant. Elle pouvait ainsi sans vergogne admirer la grâce avec laquelle Hermione exécutait ses sorts ou l'acharnement avec lequel elle battait ses adversaires ou la façon dont elle étudiait. Une vraie lionne. Cho trembla presque à cette pensée et ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. La jeune asiatique inspira profondément puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qu'elle observait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Mais la place était vide. Cho ouvrit de grands yeux. Où était passée Hermione ? se demanda-t-elle presque avec affolement. Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement le reste des tables et les autres rangées de livres. Puis elle se retourna, prête à s'en aller la tête basse mais une voix interrompit.

"C'est moi que tu cherches ?"

Cho Chang leva rapidement la tête, tellement qu'on aurait presque pu entendre son cou craquer. Devant elle se tenait Hermione Granger – et accessoirement objet de tous ses fantasmes et rêves romantiques. Les joues de l'asiatique se colorèrent plus encore, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites et sa langue lui semblait faite de plombs. Pourtant elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisait voleter ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau. Non.

Hermione se décolla du rayonnage sur laquelle était nonchalamment appuyée.

"« Non » ? Dommage," dit-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face et saisit son visage.

"Parce que moi je te cherchais." Souffla ensuite Hermione. "Je t'ai vue, senti, m'observer. Je suis sur que tu m'aurais même suivit jusque dans la salle de bain des Préfets si tu l'avais pu, hein ?"

Cho ressemblait maintenant à une belle tomate bien mûre. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie et Cédric ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Jamais. Et Hermione qui continuait à murmurer à l'oreille tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de l'entendre dire secrètement. Son cœur s'était gonflé à l'entente des trois fameux petits mots. Son corps s'était enflammé et frissonnait de savoir tout ce que la brune voulait lui faire. Soudain la brunette effleura de ses lèvres sa bouche lui arrachant un soupir tremblant. Puis comme si elle avait été excitée et encouragée par ce son, elle l'embrassa voracement comme un assoiffé boirait de l'eau en plein désert du Sahara. Et le baiser était d'ailleurs tout aussi chaud. Cho n'arrivait plus à penser, elle se contentait de se presser contre la Griffondor. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant. C'était bon, si bon. Hermione se sépara doucement d'elle mettant fin à leur baiser enflammé. Elle lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

"Chut, ma belle. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque."

Hermione avait l'air à peine touchée par l'échange alors qu'elle, elle était complément pantelante. Si Cho n'avait pas entendu la respiration plus précipité qu'avant et le corps d'Hermione étroitement plaqué contre le sien, Cho aurait pu presque croire qu'Hermione n'avait rien ressentit.

"Bi… Bibliothèque ?"

Elle se sentit secouée.

"Oui bibliothèque Chang."

La voix la tira définitivement de sa rêverie et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se trouvait nez à nez avec Hermione Granger. La jeune femme sentit une rougeur envahir son visage lorsque son cerveau saisit à quel point elle se trouvait proche du visage de la fille qu'elle aimait.

"La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer."

Cho hocha la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires un peu chaotiquement, ses mains tremblaient.

"Tu n'as pas pu beaucoup étudier, on dirait." Fit Hermione en l'aidant.

Puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Cho.

"Ça te dirait de finir nos devoirs dans ma chambre de Préfète ?"

Hermione se tourna, cachant un sourire de plaisir à la vue de Cho. Oh oui ! Si les rêves de l'asiatique étaient aussi révélateurs, elle était sure qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser dans sa suite préfectorale. Elle entendit les pas de Cho Chang la suivre, aussi impatiente qu'elle.


End file.
